


4

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	4

4  
这个孩子来得很不容易，看到验孕棒上两条线的时候李佳还觉得运气站在自己这一边，但靳东待她……倒也说不上有什么地方不好，就是很正常地该进组进组该出差出差，她要和别人抱怨这个别人都会说她矫情，男人以事业为重有什么不对？然而什么事都怕对比，心在不在媳妇儿孩子身上，旁观者或许还看不出，局内人冷暖自知：以前的他不是这样的，以前的他们也不是这样的。  
谁都羡慕她嫁得好，二婚还能找到靳东这样肯宠着她的好男人。用公众号烂大街的标题形容，得叫“上辈子拯救了银河系”。第一胎的时候靳东宁可辞演那部后来大火特火的电视剧也要陪着她，幸亏侯总看在多年交情的份儿上生生等了大半年。剧和角色确实都火了，从那之后靳东的片约就没断过，片酬更是打着滚儿的往上翻，可半夜醒来的时候她总忍不住去想，假如当初演明楼的不是靳东就好了。  
假如演明诚的不是王凯就好了。  
假如靳东没给明诚一场一场的加戏就好了。  
她宁愿要一个没那么红却一心一意对她好的丈夫，像从前的靳东那样，然而所有的假如都已经无可挽回地发生。哪怕靳东是和同组的女演员好上了她都未必会如此挫败而绝望，剧组里的露水夫妻不是什么稀罕事，她有儿子，他玩够了自然会回到她身边，但她没想到自己竟然输给了一个男人，而且输得这样惨，连拼上性命再次怀孕都拉不回靳东的心。  
“待会又有局？”她逆光站在窗边，看不清楚表情，语气听着很平和，“你穿哪件，我去换个衣服。”  
靳东反问：“你想去？”  
李佳不说话，只静静站在那里，背后映着浓金色的夕阳晚照，像教堂穹顶上自带圣光的玛利亚。  
“别去了，你现在也不能喝酒，光看着我们喝啊？法餐本来就吃不饱，这几天还总吐。再说你不是不喜欢老关他们嘛。”靳东三分体贴三分无奈地笑，又情真意切打个呵欠，“没办法，能不去我也不去，时差没倒过来呢，累。”  
“我也挺长时间没见老关了，得有……大半年了吧？偶尔聚聚挺好的。我再不喜欢那也是你的好朋友啊。”李佳好像真就是顺口一问，“今天都谁去？”  
“老侯两口子，老付两口子，”——这说的是一对歌手夫妻，以前经常约着打网球，大家都是半吊子，谁也不嫌弃谁，靳东说得就很坦然，“你都认识，哦还有老关他们，说要介绍两个懂红酒的哥们儿。”  
朋友聚会也好，旅行也好，靳东正在慢慢把她从生活里剔出去。她知道他带王凯去过好几次酒局了，那他是不是也和王凯一起去的法国？李佳喉头发堵，很想不顾一切地冲上去撕咬，质问他到底还要不要这个家，要不要老婆孩子，可是她不敢，她怕靳东真的不要这些了。  
“我争取少喝酒，早点回来。”靳东随手捞了件卫衣套上，边穿边向李佳走过去，然后抱住她拍了拍后背，仍是听惯了的温存口气，“给我留口宵夜，嗯？”  
“好呀，”李佳笑语晏晏，“我待会儿让阿姨做手擀面，三鲜的。”  
他知道李佳在装傻，李佳也知道他在敷衍，然而演员出身就是这点好，两个人看着还是郎才女貌的一对儿，圈里少有的恩爱夫妻。  
八道菜的晚餐吃下来总要两三个小时，侯总的座位离靳东有点儿远，也就一直没说上话。饭后男士们转移阵地去附近的雪茄房，侯总挑了支多米尼加之花慢慢修去圆头，靳东也踱过去拿了一支，姿态闲适地拈起雪茄剪：“明天你去不去武汉？”  
侯总看他一眼，似笑非笑：“我去武汉干嘛？”  
“王凯家里的事你不知道？不会吧，他没说吗？”靳东心里躁，手上就没了轻重，雪茄剪紧贴着指头蹭过去。  
“哦，我知道，上午刚让财务转了两万过去，多少就那么个意思。生老病死都是没办法的事。”侯鸿亮喷出一口烟雾，“大概又得跟剧组请假了吧，听着嗓子哑得厉害。”  
靳东揉捏着剪下来的雪茄尾巴沉默了会儿，突然说：“我想去。”  
侯鸿亮叼着雪茄意味不明地笑。  
靳东又说了一遍：“我得去。”  
“我要是你就不去。就算去了又怎么样，你能代表中戏师哥磕一个？还是代表公司同事磕一个？”侯鸿亮嘴角讽刺地一歪，摆出老大哥的派头语重心长地劝，“我先不说让狗仔拍着的可能，就说你和王凯，都这个时候了你还逼他，王凯受得住吗？老靳，你玩儿也玩儿了，总得给人留条活路吧。”  
“我没想逼他。”靳东抽得很猛，噗噗噗地往外吐烟，像个蒸汽火车头，“我就是去看看他。他家里情况特殊，我……我不放心。”  
侯总呵呵几声，再没往下劝，垂下眼睛专心品雪茄。理智上靳东知道侯鸿亮说得对，现在不管是安慰还是解释都不是好时机，但他的担心也是真的。  
“那我也先转两万吧。”靳东掏出手机点开微信。和王凯的对话已经被挤到很下面去了，他翻了半天才找着，输完金额之后系统弹窗跳出来提示“你不是收款方的好友”，靳东呆了两秒钟，王凯这是把自己拉黑了？还是删除了？他不可置信地直接打电话过去，很快就有人接，大概是王凯的助理：“靳老师！您找凯哥？”  
“啊……对。王凯呢？”靳东蹙着眉紧抽两口，王凯的助理声音很小，“凯哥从前天就没怎么睡，刚睡着十分钟，靳老师要不您等会儿再打？或者等凯哥醒了我让他回你电话也行。凯哥今晚要守灵的，一会儿就该过去灵堂那边了。”  
“行，我等会儿打过去。”靳东挂断电话，疲惫地搓了搓脸，快半夜了，他得回家。  
李佳果然做了三鲜手擀面，味道不错。靳东随便吃了几筷子，拿倒时差怕打扰孕妇休息当借口去客房睡了。那个晚上他又给王凯打了十几个电话，从午夜到天亮，可是始终没有人接。


End file.
